


Will He Be Alright?

by cassiemorin16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiemorin16/pseuds/cassiemorin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen when someone gets hurt, and that person is someone you care about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will He Be Alright?

One Direction Tumblr One Shot

*****************  
Josh’s POV

I woke up this morning I could tell that today is going to be a bad day. I woke up with Niall still sleeping by my side. He looked like he had a fever. So, I felt his forehead.  “Gosh, Niall How do you do things like this?” So I decided that I should wake him up.  
“Hey, Ni. Wake up. C’mon Ni. Let me see those big blue eyes.” He finally showed me his eyes.  
“Hey, Josh.”  
“Hey Ni. You feel alright.”  
“Yeah. Why?”  
“No reason. Just that you either have a fever or you sweated in your sleep last night. Why don’t you go take a shower and I go get some up something to eat. Does that sound like a plan.”  
“YES!” Niall said and jumped up off the bed. And ran to the bathroom to get in the shower anxious for the food that would or might be ready for him when he was done.

**********************

20 minutes later Niall came down stairs. His blonde hair stuck wet to his forehead.  
“Hey, Josh.”  
“Hey, want something to eat?” He just shook his head. “What’s wrong with my little leprechaun? Are you feeling sick?” He nodded this time. “Are you good enough to go to rehearsals that we have today?” He shrugged. I would have suggested that he stays home, but I know he will say that he will disappoint people. “Alright. But if you feel worse come and see me and we will head home. Alright.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Alright, lets go.”

*********************

Half and hour later (No POV)   
*********************

When Niall and Josh walked in to the arena from the hotel Paul was outside on the phone to someone. When Niall got out of the car and started to walk inside. He walked passed Paul, so, of course, Paul followed to show Niall where the guys were. The guys were in the dressing room fooling around, and by this time Josh had caught up with Niall and Paul. When Niall walked in the room went completely silent.  
Liam spoke up and asked, “Whats wrong Ni.” Niall stayed silent. Josh spoke for him because he was the only one who knew what was wrong with Niall because they live together.  
“He doesn’t feel to good.”  
“Josh, can I talk with you outside alone?” Liam asked.  
“Yeah sure.” They both walked outside of the room, walked down the hall a little ways before Liam asked.  
“Whats wrong with Niall.”  
“When I woke up this morning he had a fever. So he went to talk a shower. When he came back downstairs, I asked him if he wanted something to eat. He said no.”  
“Oh, is he going to be good for tonight?”  
“I think he will be. Told him that his he gets worse I would take him back to the hotel. And have a friend of mine that came with me on tour to take care of him while I drum at the show tonight.”  
“Alright.”

********************

As the day progressed Niall seem to be getting better, But Josh noticed that he still hadn’t eaten.  
“Hey, Ni. Are you hungry. You haven’t eaten all day.”  
“FOOD!!! WHERE IS THE FOOD?”  
“I’ll take that as a yes. Come on the food is this way.” Josh said. When they got to the food table Josh watched as Niall eyes widened at the sight of food, Niall ran to get a plate, and started gabbing food.

********************  
(Niall’s POV)

20 minutes later. I had finished eating and it was time for rehearsals. I went to go find Josh so we could go to the stage. As I walked back to the dressing room, I had started to get really dizzy. So, I decided to slide down the wall and sit down waiting for someone to pass by, hoping that someone would be Josh. Waiting for anyone.

*********************

(Louis’ POV)

It was time for rehearsals and Niall was no where in sight, the band decided to go out of the venue, and go to the local park and play football. I decided to go and look for Niall, I needed to tell someone that I would be back in a few. Zayn.  
“Hey, Z. I’m going to look for Ni. I’ll be right back.  
“OK. Louis don’t get lost.” He smiled. I just smiled and laughed at the smile he had on his face. I walked around backstage looking for Ni. I decided t check the food table, he had probably found it, started eating, and lost track of time. As I walked down the hallway, there was a figure sitting on the ground with blonde hair. It was Niall, I had found him, but why was he sitting on the floor?  
“Hey, Ni. Why are you sitting here? Niall?!?” He’s sleeping.  
“NIALL!” I yelled.  
“Ye-yeah?”  
“Why are you just sitting here?”  
“I got dizzy...”  
“Why did you get dizzy?”  
“I don’t feel good...” He trailed off.  
“Do you feel sick?” He shrugged.  
“I don’t feel like I’m going to throw up sick.”  
“What hurts?”  
“My throat, my head, and my knee.”  
“Alright, let’s get you to Daddy Direction.”  
“No!”  
“Why?” I asked.  
“Because, he will call Josh, and Josh will take me back to the hotel. Then, I won’t be able to do the concert. Then, Josh’s friend Joey will have to take care of me.” He croaked.  
“Niall, I will tell Li not to call Josh, alright?”  
“Yeah.” He said as I helped him stand up. To walk back to the stage, well it was more me walking and Niall just using me as a crutch. I could tell his knee was hurting, by how much he winced when he put pressure on his left leg. I just ended up carrying him the rest of the way.

*********************

(Liam’s POV)

I walked on stage noticing that only Zayn and Harry were there.  “Where’s Louis and Niall?” I asked. Harry just shrugged. Zayn then spoke up.  
“Louis went to find Niall. ‘Cause he hadn’t showed up. He said he would be right back.” As if on queue Louis walked back carrying Niall. When we saw Louis carrying Niall, we all ran over to the pair.  
“What’s wrong with Niall?” I had to ask. Niall stayed silent, then there was Louis‘ voice.  
“He has a sore throat, and a headache. His knee also hurts.” Niall was nodding along with what Louis was telling us.  
“I’m calling Josh.” Louis was shaking his as if he was telling me not to call Josh. Niall then rolled out of Louis arms and on to the floor, speaking as he fell.  
“Please... Don’t call Josh.” Man he sounded terrible.  
“Why?”  
“Because, if I feel worse h... H...”Niall didn’t finished what he was saying because he had lost his voice.  
“Louis, why doesn’t Ni want me to call Josh?”  
“He’s afraid that if Josh finds out he’s worse than he was this morning that Josh will make him go back to the hotel. Then Josh’s friend Joey will end up take care of him. So, he’ll have to miss the concert.” Louis explained starting to feel bad for Niall.  
“I don’t care. I am still calling Josh.” Liam said sternly. Liam walked away putting his phone up to his ear. While Liam was on the phone, Niall was still sitting on the floor starting to cry but not because he didn’t good. When he fell out of Louis’ arm he hit his knee.

******************  
(Louis’ POV)

“Hey, Nialler? Why are you crying?”  
“M...my... Th....roa...t.”  
“Alright. Well we can go get Harry to make you some tea. And some pills. Alright?” Niall just nodded. “Do you want to walk or have me carry you.” “W...al...k.” Louis then helped Niall stand up. But when Niall put most of his weight on left leg he almost he to the ground, but Louis caught him before he could fall.  
“Niall, I thought you said it was your throat that hurt not your leg!” Louis said surprised. Niall didn’t dare to look Louis in the eye. Louis then picked Niall up to carry him back to the dressing room, to look at his knee. When they got back to the dressing room Louis then set Niall on the couch. It was a good thing that Niall was wearing shorts. When he looked at Niall’s knee, it was all swollen and starting to bruise. At that time Liam came walking in, just in time to see Niall’s swollen and bruised knee.  
“Nialler!?! What happened I was only gone for like 5 minutes.” Liam exclaimed.  
“When he fell out of my arms. He fell on his knee. Now I don’t know if it just bruising or if it dislocated, or something.”  
“Alright. Well, lets wait for Josh to show up, then we can take him to the doctors or somewhere.”

********************  
(No POV)

Right as that was being said the door opened Liam was hoping that it would be Josh. But, Louis hoped that it was anyone else but Josh, he really hoped that I would be Harry, and Zayn or someone. They heard laughing as the door was opening and what sounded like Harry talking. Then, in walked Harry telling Zayn a dirty joke. The laughing stopped as they saw their little snowflake crying.  
“Hey, what’s goin’ on?” Zayn asked as he walked over to Niall to cuddle, because he always was the one to cuddle with Niall when Josh wasn’t around. When Niall’s knee came into visions Zayn gasped at the sight. Zayn just lifted Niall up just to be-able to sit down.  
“What happened?”  
“Well, to start. Harry will you make Niall a cup of tea? And to answer your question Zayn. Niall is sick. And I found him, I carried him back to the stage, we talked to Liam, he fell out of my arms and hurt his knee.” Louis kindly explained.  
“Oh Niall.”  
*********************  
It didn’t worry them when Niall fell asleep with Louis running his fingers through Niall hair. Both Niall and Zayn we sleeping. Well, they were until Josh came pounding through the door.  
“NIALL?” Niall just looked up from where is head was resting on Zayn’s lap to look Josh straight in the eyes.  
“Hey Ni. What’s wrong?” Niall just looked to Louis hoping that he would tell Josh what was wrong, because his throat was killing him.  
“Ni, isn’t feeling well. His throat hurts. And look at his knee the swelling might have gone down, but it is badly bruised. I think that we should take him to the doctors.”  
“I agree with you Louis. Hey, Ni, do you want to go to the doctors?” Niall just looked at Josh and nodded.  
“Alright well, lets go. Anyone want to go with us.” All five of them spoke. Just wanting to know if the blonde Irish man would be alright.

**************  
(NO POV)

Around 45 minutes later all six of them were walking into the hospital, hoping that Niall would be alright, and wouldn’t need surgery on his knee, knowing how bad is knee already is, and getting surgery right in the middle of tour, would not be a good thing. Walking into the waiting room, tension was high. Even more with Niall, because know that if he would need to get his knee fixed they would have to cancel almost the rest of the tour. They went up to the front desk Liam asking. “Can we get a doctor?” “Sure. Whats wrong?” The nurse behind the desk asked.  
“Our friend Niall, fell and landed on his knee really hard, and can’t put any pressure on it at all.”  
Looking right at the blonde boy who was sleeping peacefully in Zayn’s arm the nurse said. “I guess this is Niall? Has he had any problem with his knee before this happened?”  
“Yes.”  
“Alright well follow me I will bring you to an empty room, so he can get examined.” The five boys followed the nurse down the hall. They walked down to hallways until there was an empty room, made for only one patient.  
“Here you go, is there anything else wrong with him that we need to know about?”  
“Yes, he is also sick today.”  “Symptoms?”  
This time is was Louis who spoke. “Fever, upset stomach, sore throat we can barely talk, and a slight headache.” “Alright, I will go and get a doctor.”

***************

The four awake boys and the one asleep boy were waiting for the doctor. Talking about rearranging the schedule, just in case Niall needed surgery. Zayn was sitting closest to Niall’s head, holding Niall small hand inside of his own. When Niall’s hand moved. Zayn feeling the slight movement. Looked at Niall and said. “Ni, can you hear me?” His head starting to move, all eyes on him. His eyes fluttering open.  
“There you go Ni.” Liam encouraged. “You can do it. Just do it, do it, do it, do it.” Then Niall’s eyes opened to the four other boys could see those big blue eyes of his.  
“Hey Ni. We’re still waiting for the doctor to come in and see you. Do you think you can stay awake till then?” Zayn questioned. Niall just nodded.  
“Wheres my phone?” Niall asked just barely loud enough for the others to hear him. The four boys just looked at each other with questioning looks. Then Louis reach in his pocket.  
“Yeah, I have it right here.” He said as he handed it to Niall, who immediately went to twitter.

******************

(POV Liam)  
15 Minutes later  
It was just the four of us, and Niall. Josh had dropped us off since he had to go a required band session, which might not even be necessary, at this point. The doctor had finally came. He asked all but one of us to leave, before the doctor had came we talked about who knew the most about Niall’s knee, and we all knew that would be me, o question about it. So the nurse just showed the other three worried boys to a private waiting room while i stayed with Niall, being his support system. As the doctor felt the bruised area, I could tell that what the doctor was doing was painful, just by the look on his face. 5 Minutes later the doctor came to his conclusion.  
“I am going to take him into get an x-ray. And then we will go from there.”  
“Alright, can I go with him?” “Yes. Right this way.” After he said that I immediately went over to Niall. Picked him up to follow the doctor.

*****************

(POV Louis)  
 Waiting in the waiting room was difficult not knowing if Niall would need surgery. With high tension. Zayn, Harry, and I were waiting in the room for half an hour. Wondering what is going on behind those closed doors. It was 45 minutes later is when Liam came back.  
“Hey Li, whats going on?” Harry asked  
“They are going to do surgery. He tore and cracked his ACL, tore many more ligaments. That he will need surgery to fix it.” “Wow.” Zayn said. It stayed silent for 5 minutes until Liam spoke up.  
“So, I guess we wait.”  
 ******************

(NO POV)   
Having the four boys sitting in a room, worried sick. Was not a good idea to begin with. Having three of them sleeping, and one of them pacing the room, but believe it or not, Liam wasn’t pacing, it was Louis. Louis sometimes became the ‘daddy’ the group when one was hurt, especially when it comes to Niall. He has a certain protection over him, they all have that certain protection over him.

*Four Hours Later*

“You can come and see your friend if you like.” “How did the surgery go?” Louis asked as he walked over to the nurse.  
“It went well. He won’t be walking on it for a while though. He can also only bend his knee very little, he will also be sent home with crutches and a wheelchair, so he doesn’t have to walk everywhere you go. The next few days we will be tired. So, if you would like to see him you may.” The nurse said casting her gaze over to the three boys sleeping. “Do you want to wake them up?”  
“Oh. yeah.” Louis said while walking over to the three boys sitting in the corner. Hitting each of them in the head. “Let’s go, Ni is awake.” After he said that each of them were up and out of there seats. Wanting to see the blonde boy. The four boys then followed the nurse down the same halls that they had walked earlier.  
*********************  
(NO POV)  
Louis: Ni, is out of surgery  
Josh: How did it go?  
Louis: It went well. He wont be walking on his left leg for a while though.  
Josh: What was wrong with his knee?  
Louis: He tore and cracked his ACL, tore many more ligaments  
Josh: Call me when he wakes up. I’m doing some sessions with management.  
Louis: Alright. see ya later.

**********************

(NO Niall)

 

When I woke up I felt like I was floating in air. There was a hand holding mine. It wasn’t Liam, Zayn, or Harry. It must be Louis. I knew he would be scared, since he is the oldest, he probably feels responsible. He was also the one holding me when I fell out of his arms. I just didn’t want to sit here pretending to sleep. I want to open my eyes so I can leave.

**************

(NO POV)  
Niall finally opened his eyes and moved in the bed a little trying to find a comfortable position.

When Niall started to move Louis felt the movement, and looked over to see Niall awake, with a pained look on his face.  
“Hey Ni. How do you feel?” Louis asked getting the attention of not only Niall but the rest of the boys too.  
“Alright, me knee hurts a lot, though. Wheres Josh?”  
“Niall, Josh isn’t here. And I am suppose to hit the read button for a nurse of a doctor.” “Why isn’t Josh here, where is he?”  
“Management wants to him and do drumming sessions.” “I DON’T CARE! I want JOSH!” Niall started to cry. Only know that when we were on the road it was stressful, and having Josh by his side made thing easy. But, when Josh wasn’t there, the only person who could calm Niall down was Liam.

Louis just looked to Liam, Liam gesturing for Louis to move, so he could calm down Niall.  
“Someone call Josh, and tell him he needs to get here know! Hey, Ni. I need you to calm down. You are starting to hyperventilate, then that might cause you to have an asthma attack. So, you need to calm down.” Liam said calmly, as he looked over the see Harry leaving the room on his phone, and Louis and Zayn looking really worried to what was happening. Then, in the blink of the eye, Niall was hyperventilating.  
“ZAYN GET A DOCTOR! QUICK!” Liam said loudly, but demanding. Zayn rushed out of the room rushing to find a doctor to help his blonde bandmate. Soon, there were people rushing into the room.  “You need to leave sir.” Liam didn’t even think twice about staying, only noticing that fighting with a doctor wouldn’t do Niall any good.

******************  
(POV Josh)

Running out of the studio, with management probably wasn’t a good idea. But, I knew that Niall needed me, not being there for his surgery was hard. Now, having Harry calling me that Niall was almost hyperventilating was even worse. I ran and got into my car breaking almost every speed limit in the country. Usually it takes 30 minutes to get to the hospital from the studio. I got there in 15 minutes. Getting out of the car running into the hospital, and into the waiting room, seeing Liam, Harry and Zayn sitting down, while Louis was pacing back and fourth.  
“Hey. How is he?” They stayed silent afraid to speak. Louis finally spoke up.  
“We don’t know, they haven’t told us anything.” Speaking softly, which was unusually, especially for Louis. Taking a seat next to Zayn, Louis went back to pacing. I pulled out my phone, got on twitter, reading all the tweets that showed that the fans were concerned for Niall, hoping that he would be OK.

 

 

 

There will be a next part! I hope you enjoy this story. :)


End file.
